The present invention relates in general to a chronographic device and pertains, more particularly, to an improved chronographic device that has a novel means of displaying time.
A standard clock face for an analog clock has two hands including an hour hand and a minute hand and the clock face is typically segmented into the twelve hour intervals. Other clocks are of purely digital form having a first display indicating hours digitally and an associated second display indicating minutes digitally. Such displays may also include a third display for seconds.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a different form of time display which in essence is a combination of digital and analog display.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clock that has essentially no hands and in which the face of the clock rotates around a stationary hour indicator, whose axis is located at the periphery of the clock face.
In accordance with another embodiment it is an object to provide a clock in which the face is stationary and the hour display rotates peripherally about the clock face with the relative position thereof indicative of minutes.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a clock which generally indicates the hour by number and indicates the minutes by the relative position of the hour number relative to the clock face.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a clock timepiece in which the hour changes in digital fashion only at each 360.degree. rotation of either the display itself or the clock face.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clock in which the minute changes continuously in an analog fashion during each 360.degree. rotation of either the clock face or the display.